Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control Program (CEPCP) is focused on developing and applying new theories and data on sources of individual susceptibility to cancer, novel markers of heritable risk and cancer biomarkers, and intervention technologies for understanding and controlling cancer in human populations. The Program is divided into four primary, interacting groups that reflect complementary components: (1) the Epidemiology Group, that studies the etiology of cancer and personal susceptibility; (2) the Molecular Biomarkers Group, that investigates ways of identifying and quantifying exposure and early biological effects related to the etiology of cancer; (3) the Prevention and Control Group, that is engaged in the evaluation and validation of cancer interventions in human test populations; and (4) the Cancer Genetics Group, that focuses on identification of markers of heritable risk. The Program combines expertise in laboratory cancer biomarker development and validation in epidemiologic methods for evaluating risk factor disease associations in naturally existing human populations and in methods for implementing and evaluating novel cancer prevention interventions in specially constituted research populations, generally selected from a cancer free, at risk population groups. The Program achieves this structure by organizing research faculty with dedicated cancer biomarker research laboratories and cancer epidemilogists with access to unique population groups. Program members are from several departments and schools, including Epidemiology, Environmental and Occupational Health, Human Genetics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Health Services Administration, Medicine, and from the UPCI Clinical Network, reflecting the strong interdisciplinary and comprehensive nature of this Program. Several core facilities, particularly the Biostatistics and Cytogenetics Facilities, have been heavily used by the members of this Program.